Various electronic devices are mounted in an automobile as a moving vehicle. A wiring harness is used to transmit electric power, control signals, and the like to these electronic devices. As a structure for attaching this wiring harness to a door trim constituting a vehicle door, there is proposed a structure 101 for attaching a wiring harness 103 to a door trim 102B by attaching the wiring harness 103 to a sound-proof sheet 104 held between a door panel (not illustrated) and the door trim 102B constituting a vehicle door 102 and attaching this sound-proof sheet 104 to the door panel with use of attaching members 150 (illustrated in FIG. 9) as illustrated in FIGS. 8 and 9 (e.g., refer to Patent Literature 1 and Patent Literature 2).
The wiring harness 103 includes an assembled wire 131 constituted by bundling a plurality of covered wires, exterior members 132 located at middle parts of the assembled wire 131 and letting the assembled wire 131 inserted therein to protect the assembled wire 131, and connectors 133 attached to terminals of the assembled wire 131 as illustrated in FIG. 9. The exterior members 132 are provided with a plurality of locking portions 151 for attaching the assembled wire 131 to the sound-proof sheet 104. The sound-proof sheet 104 is made of a non-woven cloth such as a felt material and is formed in a flat plate shape. The sound-proof sheet 104 is provided at a plurality of locations thereof with lock receiving portions 152 receiving the locking portions 151 along a routing path of the wiring harness 103 (assembled wire 131) designed in advance. The locking portion 151 and the lock receiving portion 152 constitute the attaching member 150.
The aforementioned conventional wiring harness 103 is attached to the door trim 102B by inserting the exterior member 132 into the assembled wire 131 and attaching the connectors 133 to the terminals of the assembled wire 131 to assemble the wiring harness 103, letting the locking portions 151 of the wiring harness 103 locked by the lock receiving portions 152 of the sound-proof sheet 104 to attach the wiring harness 103 to the sound-proof sheet 104, and attaching the sound-proof sheet 104 in this state to the door trim 102B as illustrated in FIG. 10.